Héritiers
by LicyLionyx
Summary: N'arrivant plus à contrôler son armure, Shun décide de se rendre à l'endroit où tout a commencé pour trouver des réponses : l'île d'Andromède. Ce choix le conduira directement vers son destin. [Crossover / Slash / Mythe]


**Héritiers  
><strong>

**Genre : **Mythologie, Héritage, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Couple :** Percy x Shun

. .

.

**Quoi de mieux pour commencer l'année qu'un Crossover One-Shot ?**

**.**

**/!\ Suite au bug de l'an 2000 en 2015, j'ai du republier cette fic pour ôter le message d'erreur qui la remplaçait.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Héritiers<br>**

.

. .

Tétanisé, Shun observa la chaîne de son armure percer de nombreux trous sur le mur dans une quête vindicative pour embrocher Hyoga.

Le cygne, loin d'être gracieux, sautait dans tous les sens, luttant pour sa vie.

Il en venait vraiment à regretter d'avoir voulu surprendre son ami en apparaissant derrière lui.

La pointe aiguisée de la chaîne frôla sa joue y laissant une longue entaille. Avant qu'il ne puisse se déplacer, le poids de défense, accroché à l'autre bout des maillons manqua de peu son entrejambe.

Le sang quitta son visage, blêmissant pour rivaliser avec la blancheur de la neige, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait failli finir eunuque.

La peur au ventre, il voulu concentrer son cosmos pour contre-attaquer mais la chaine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.  
>Vibrante de puissance, elle s'élança, vengeresse.<p>

« Arrête ! » Cria le blond en plein cauchemar. Il ne dû son salut qu'à l'intervention de Shiryu qui agrippa la chaîne pour la retenir.

« Ça recommence. Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler. » Souffla Shun avec désespoir.

Près de lui, Seiya préférait ne pas se mêler à la 'bataille' et se cachait à moitié derrière un pan de mur.

Cinq jours auparavant, c'était lui qui avait frôlé la mort face à la fureur de l'arme de l'armure d'Andromède. Des côtes cassées, une épaule disloquée, de nombreuses coupures, une commotion cérébrale et tout le rez-de-chaussée du manoir Kido ravagé après que la chaîne l'ait ligoté et écrasé contre toutes les surfaces planes.

Contrairement à Hyoga, lui n'avait eu personne pour le sauver puisque les autres résidents étaient sortis s''entrainer. Il avait dû attendre que Shun dompte l'armure pour qu'elle se calme et le relâche.

Rien que d'y repenser, il en frémit d'effroi. Bien qu'involontairement, en quelques minutes, Shun l'avait plus blessé que n'importe quel combat ne l'avait fais.

C'était effrayant comme constat.

Aussi brusquement qu'avait commencé l'attaque, la chaîne tomba soudainement sur le sol redevenant un innocent morceau de métal.

Shiryu et Hyoga se laissèrent alors glisser sur le sol. Épuiser pour l'un et traumatiser pour l'autre.

« Cela ne peu plus durer. » Déclara Saori d'une voix aiguë en regardant avec effarement sa demeure ravagée pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine.

« Demain, nous irons au Sanctuaire. »

Shun acquiesça de la tête, les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures tellement il se sentait honteux.

« Le chevalier du Bélier saura ce qui ne va pas avec ton armure. » Termina-t-elle pleine d'assurance.

Et Shun l'avait cru.

De toutes ses forces, il avait espéré que Mü trouverait une solution ou au moins des réponses à son problème.

Pourtant, une fois arrivé au Sanctuaire et que toute la chevalerie d'honneur (ors et bronzes divins) fut rassemblée, Shun comprit que son espoir était vain.

Concentré depuis plusieurs minutes à projeter son cosmos sur l'armure rose placée dans son caisson de transport, Mü s'avoua vaincu et se tourna vers le regard curieux de sa déesse et de ses camarades.

« L'armure est en parfait état. Je ne trouve rien de mal avec elle. » Dit-il étonné de sa propre analyse qui s'accordait pas avec ce que Shun, Seiya et Hyoga lui avait raconté.

« Peut-être qu'il n'est plus digne de l'armure ? » Persiffla Aphrodite avant de crier lorsque la chaîne s'anima pour mieux s'élancer vers lui.

Adossé au mur, Ikki se moqua allégrement du chevalier d'Or du Poisson qui poussait maintenant des cris d'effrois en suppliant : « Pas mon visage ! Pas mon visage ! »

Shun fronça les sourcils d'indignation.

Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il n'était venu au Sanctuaire que pour assister à la débâcle de la chevalerie.

Il avait déjà maudit sa déveine de n'avoir pu être présent lorsque Seiya et Hyoga avait subi la fureur de l'armure incontrôlable.

Lorsque la chaîne détruisit trois colonnes, qu'elle entraina la plupart des Ors à terre -bizarrement Shaka, malgré ses yeux fermés, l'évitait facilement- et qu'elle menaça de s'en prendre à Athéna, Shun usa de tout son cosmos pour la maitriser.

Après quelques secondes, la chaîne regagna tranquillement son caisson.

Vidé d'énergie, Shun s'effondra au milieu des gravats.

Les mains tremblantes, la gorge sèche et l'esprit confus, il était certain d'une chose : son armure avait un gros problème.

**.**

**. .**

**.**

« Je suis désolé, Shun. L'armure d'Andromède n'a jamais eu de précédent porteur donc nous n'avons pas d'archive. »

Shun acquiesça, les épaules plus basses qu'à son arrivée.

Il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Chaque fois qu'il espérait trouver une solution, il se heurtait toujours au même constat : personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Avec respect, il salua le chevalier d'argent, remit le caisson contenant son armure sur son dos et quitta la demeure.

Il avait vraiment cru que son maître, Albior de Céphée, aurait eu des réponses.

Fatigué, autant physiquement que nerveusement, Shun décida, pour se changer les idées, de se promener le long du site d'entrainement de son enfance.

Entre falaise et zone rocheuse, l'île d'Andromède n'avait pas vraiment changée.

Prit de nostalgie, il se dirigea de l'autre côté de l'île vers les rochers qui avaient changés son destin.

Autant plus jeune, il n'avait pas réfléchit au risque, trop concentré à l'idée que c'était sa chance de revoir son frère, et autant aujourd'hui, il ne pu s'empêcher de frémir devant les hautes pierres en songeant qu'il aurait pu y mourir.

L'épreuve du Sacrifice…

L'épreuve du suicide par noyade, oui !

Enchaîner l'apprenti choisi avec les Chaînes de l'Armure entre deux rochers et attendre de voir s'il réussirait à augmenter suffisamment son Cosmos pour dompter ses liens avant que l'eau de le submerge.

C'était horrible…

La gorge nouée, il commença à faire demi-tour mais dû s'arrêter lorsque son armure se matérialisa en face de lui.

Surprit, il déposa sa Pandora Box et tendit les mains vers sa cuirasse indisciplinée. Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, l'armure se mit à luire d'une aura rosée et l'aveugla.

Les yeux fermés, Shun sentit le glissement de sa chaîne sur son corps et lorsqu'il voulu s'en éloigner, l'étau autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles se resserra.

Telle une poupée de chiffon qui ne pouvait rien faire, d'une poussée, il fut soulevé puis transporter vers un autre endroit. La panique le saisit en se sentant à moitié immergé dans l'eau.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?!

L'éclat de l'armure s'amenuisa et il pu enfin observer son environnement.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il se vit dans la même position que dès années auparavant, attaché entre deux rochers tandis que la marée montait.

Rapidement, il concentra son cosmos pour se libérer mais la chaîne d'Andromède tint bon.

Plus il essayait de la repousser et plus elle l'étreignait.

Shun lâcha un cri de douleur lorsque son poignet gauche, ensanglanté sous la morsure du métal, craqua.

L'eau avait atteint son cou.

Les larmes aux yeux, il continua à lutter. Il ne voulait pas mourir de cette façon !

Appelant encore une fois son cosmos, il tenta de le concentrer sur lui afin d'éviter que la mer ne le recouvre.

Cette méthode fonctionna à peine quelques secondes avant que la puissance des flots ne brise ses espoirs.

Totalement immergé, il sentit ses poumons le brûler comme s'ils étaient en feu et sa vision devenir de plus en plus floue.

Puis vinrent les ténèbres.

.

. .

.

Le cœur lourd, Percy avait emballé ses affaires dans son sac à dos et était monté sur le dos de Blackjack, son fidèle pégase.

Depuis deux mois, ils parcouraient le monde, vivant au jour le jour et profitant des paysages.

Percy regarda à peine la Méditerranée qu'ils survolaient.

Il était fatigué.

Il avait essayé de vivre au Camp de Sang-Mêlé avec les autres, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y sentir à sa place.

Même si la guerre contre les géants était finie, son passage au Tartare avait créé un gouffre dans son âme.

Tous les autres héros avaient trouvé la force de dépasser leurs traumatismes grâce à l'amour, mais lui restait désespérément seul.

Son cœur était comme mort et il n'arrivait plus à sourire.

C'est pourquoi, plutôt que de voir l'inquiétude se refléter sur le visage de ses amis et famille, il avait préféré partir.

« Patron ! Regardez en bas ! » Hennit Blackjack.

Percy regarda une forme humaine se faire engloutir par les flots et en ressenti une étrange douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Vite ! Elle est attachée. Quelqu'un essaie de la tuer ! »

Plongeant dans la mer agitée, Percy se rapprocha de la personne en danger.

A peine toucha-t-il la chaîne qu'elle se délia et disparu dans un éclair rosâtre.

Rapidement, il saisir la taille de l'inconnu et nagea jusqu'à la surface.

Voyant que Blackjack s'était posé sur l'un des larges rochers en contrebas de l'île, il le rejoignit et tira sa charge à l'abri de l'eau.

Soufflant de soulagement, il se tourna vers la victime d'un quelconque rituel et se figea de stupeur en la détaillant.

Un teint pâle, de longs cheveux verts comme les algues et des vêtements gorgés d'eau qui collaient le corps, indubitablement masculin, finement musclé et aux larges hanches.

Percy se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

« Il ne respire plus, patron. » L'informa Blackjack.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se précipita pour commencer un massage cardiaque puis ouvrit la bouche de l'inconnu pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, sans résultat.

« Oh non. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ! »

Frustré et au bord de la panique, Percy ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses pouvoir avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Rapidement, il se mit à aspirer le liquide noyant les poumons de l'autre pour en filtrer l'eau et ne renvoyer que de l'air.

Il n'arrêta sa tâche que lorsqu'il sentit le corps sous lui hoqueter avant de tenter de se redresser.

Le maintenant couché, il le vit aspirer de petites goulées d'air avant de réussir à inspirer plus profondément.

Lorsqu'enfin sa respiration devint normale, Percy le relâcha, se recula légèrement et attendit.

Shun ouvrit les yeux et vit immédiatement une personne qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Salut. Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur à me plus respirer. »

Confus, Shun ne répondit pas, se contentant de détailler celui qui devait être son sauveur.

Des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux d'un vert de mer lumineux et le corps digne d'un surfeur.

Le tout, très, très humide.

« Tu es blessé. Donne-moi ta main. »

Shun le regarda sans comprendre mais voyant que l'autre regardait sa main gauche, il la leva et haleta sous la douleur.

Il avait oublié que la chaîne d'Andromède lui avait brisé le poignet.

Serrant les dents, il posa sa main dans celle tendue de son sauveur et vit une grande bulle d'eau s'élever de la mer et venir recouvrir son membre blessé tandis que d'autres, plus petites, se posaient sur les marques de lacération qu'avaient laissé sa chaîne sur sa peau.

En à peine quelque minutes, Shun sentit la douleur disparaitre.

Lorsque les bulles d'eau retombèrent sur le sol, Shun regarda sa main avant de la serrer puis de la desserrer sans la moindre gêne.

Il était complètement guérit.

« Comment ? » S'étonna Shun en voyant que plus aucune blessure ne subsistait.

« C'est normal pour un prince de la mer. » Répondit Percy en haussant les épaules pour cacher son propre étonnement. Jamais son don de guérisseur n'avait si bien fonctionné.

« Un prince ? » Shun haleta lorsque son beau surfeur acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

« Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Percy. »

« Percy. » Murmura Shun sans savoir que le cœur du demi-dieu s'était accéléré en entendant son nom.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celui qu'il venait de sauver. Les yeux verts d'eau et ceux verts forêt se fixaient. C'était comme si tout ce qui les entourait avait disparu. Ils étaient comme enfermés dans leur bulle.

Enfin Shun rompit le silence.

« Merci. » Il saisit à son tour la main de Percy et lui accorda son plus beau sourire. « Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Merci pour m'avoir soigné. Merci pour tout. »

« Oh, euh… » Percy rougit mal à l'aise.

« Shun. Je m'appelle Shun. » Le devança le chevalier en devinant son trouble.

« Shun… C'est normal que j'aide une personne en détresse. C'est l'une de mes missions. »

Le chevalier de bronze sentit son cœur se serré.

Une mission ?

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-il en s'écartant rapidement.

La pierre humide étant glissante, sous la précipitation de son mouvement, il failli retomber à l'eau.

Ses pieds à moitié dans la mer, il fut pris de panique. Les souvenirs de sa presque noyade affluèrent le laissant haletant.

Il cru qu'il allait étouffer mais une main chaude se posa sur sa taille et le tira en arrière loin de l'eau.

Tremblant, il laissa Percy le retourner et se sentit se calmer en n'étant plus face à l'eau dangereuse mais face à un torse ferme qu'il entoura de ses bras.

Lorsque sa respiration fut enfin stable, Shun leva la tête et regarda Percy.

Il allait encore le remercier lorsque Percy se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Dès que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ils ressentirent un long frisson les saisir comme un choc électrique.

Shun haleta quand une langue aventureuse fit son chemin lentement dans sa bouche. Trop choqué, il se laissa faire avant de répondre timidement et d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du brun.

Percy sourit et l'embrassa plus profondément.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Shun était à bout de souffle et rougissait légèrement.

Les lèvres de Percy étaient salées et il sentait un peu comme la mer.

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas angoissant pour lui mais enivrant.

« Tu es magnifique. Le rose te va bien. »

Shun rougit encore plus.

« Et le rouge aussi. » Renchérit Percy, fier d'avoir obtenu un tel résultat.

« Oh mon dieu. » Murmura Shun en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans la poitrine de Percy.

Loin de s'offusquer à l'appellation, ce dernier sourit et embrassa allègrement le cou gracile qui s'offrait à lui.

Shun apprendrait la différence entre dieu et demi-dieu avec le temps.

« Je me sens faible. » Gémit le chevalier les yeux remplis de sommeil.

Il se sentait totalement vidé après toutes les frayeurs de la journée et les évènements des derniers jours.

Il voulait juste se reposer loin de tous ses soucis.

« Alors dors, mon émeraude. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Dès que Shun ferma les yeux, Percy se leva en le berçant dans ses bras et s'approcha de sa monture.

« Patron, il semble que vous avez trouvé une jument. Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ? »

« Tais-toi Blackjack. » Grogna Percy, les joues rouges sous les moqueries de son pégase.

Parfois, il en regrettait presque de pouvoir communiquer avec les chevaux.

Amusé, Blackjack se pencha pour qu'ils puissent monter sur son dos.

Dès qu'ils furent installés, il monta en flèche vers le ciel, un nouvel objectif en tête : ramener son chef et nouveau son compagnon près des siens.

.

. .

.

La déesse Aphrodite sourit en arrangeant sa coiffure.

Caser le jeune Percy Jackson n'aura vraiment pas été facile.

Elle avait été déçu lorsqu'il s'était séparé d'Annabeth Chase et qu'il avait repoussé les avances de Nico di Angelo. Beaucoup de ses plans étaient tombé à l'eau mais, elle avait continué à garder un œil sur cette tête de mule.

Lorsque l'esprit d'Andromède, reine éthiopienne, était venu lui demander de l'aide pour son protégé, Aphrodite y avait vu sa chance.

Persée et Andromède.

Persée "Percy" Jackson et Shun d'Andromède.

C'était tellement logique qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Dommage, ça lui aurait fais gagner du temps.

Minutieusement, elle avait conçu un plan infaillible et se félicitait des résultats en voyant l'amour pur qui se dégageait des deux jeunes.

Les coups de foudre étaient toujours magnifiques à observer.

« Merci de m'avoir aider, Andromède. » Remercia-t-elle en regardant la constellation de la jeune femme qui brilla plus fortement en réponse.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus à prévenir le reste des Dieux de l'Olympe qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter.

Percy allait enfin être heureux.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin !<strong>

**. .**

**.**

**L'idée m'est venue en relisant le "Mythe d'Andromède" et je n'arrivai pas à m'ôter de la tête ce couple. **

**Faut dire qu'ils font de parfaits héritiers, n'est-ce pas ? XD**

**.**

**J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé pour le réveillon. **

**Bonne et Heureuse Année 2015 !  
><strong>


End file.
